


'Vengers Assemble

by YvonneSilver



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Gangsters, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 18:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3392555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YvonneSilver/pseuds/YvonneSilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which mob-boss Nick Fury sets up a crew to deal with an new armsdealer infringing on his turf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Vengers Assemble

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [ this](http://mamalaz.tumblr.com/post/88580858662/gangsta-avengers-au-wherein-the-avengers-are-a)tumblr gifset

VENGER’S BAR, the flashing red lights spelled out on the façade. This wouldn’t have been Steve’s first choice for a meeting place, but he didn’t question orders. He placed his hat on the shelf in the hallway and went through the double doors. Once inside, he took a moment to get his bearings. At this time in the evening, the bar was packed. The floor was filled with workers just off their shift, drinking, talking and hooting at the performing girls on the stage. Already a blue haze of cigarette smoke was forming on the ceiling.

Steve rolled his eyes and began shouldering his way through the crowd.  Somebody shouted “Hey! Watch it pal!”, but when he turned to apologize, the guy had already focused his eyes on the girls on the stage again. When he reached the far side of the room he quickly glanced over his shoulder.  Then he pressed his shoulder against one of the large flowered panels. It gave way quickly and he slipped through, pulling the half-hidden door closed behind him. Immediately the noise of the bar fell away to a quiet murmur.

 

He marched down the hallway, eyes adjusting to the light of a single bulb after the garish lighting of the showroom. He had planned to be here first to get a feel for the place, but the unexpected first snow had cost him more time than expected and he knew he was later than he'd wanted to be. However, when he arrived in the back room, there was only one other person there.

On the left side of the room was a low bar. On the right stood a pool table. In the back stood a coffee table surrounded by a couple of dark green arm-chairs. In one of them sat a young man, looking very uncomfortable and warm in a dark brown suit that was easily two sizes too large for him. He took off his hat when Steve walked in and tugged self-consciously at his dark purple tie before stepping forward and offering his hand. “Bruce Banner.” He said softly, not quite meeting the other man’s eye.

"Ah. Fury mentioned there’d be an addition to the team." Steve said, offering his hand. Despite the youngster’s meek demeanor, his handshake was firm. "Steve Rogers."

 

At that moment, somebody popped up from behind the bar. The first impression Steve got from him was - large. Tall and broad-shouldered, his build was well-accentuated in his dark grey shirt and black vest and tie. His well-oiled blond hair was a tad long for today’s fashion, but it suited him perfectly. “Well met.” The man boomed. “My name is Thor.” He flipped the glass he held right-side up and set it under the tap. “Can I get you a drink?” He flipped the switch and watched intently as the yellow liquid filled the glass, snapping the tap closed with precise timing.

Steve’s hand slid to the handgun hidden at his side beneath his jacket. Bruce quickly took a step back, looking nervously from one to the other, as Steve took a step forward. “You aren’t the usual barman here. What is your business?”

The man behind the bar seemed unconcerned. “Nicholas Fury sent for me. I’m here to help. I believe the problem you’re here to discuss involves my brother.”

Steve squinted, but the mention of the boss’s full name seemed to convince him. He removed his hand from his weapon as Thor walked around the side of the bar and joined him and Bruce in the centre of the room. “Then it seems you already know more than I do. Wasn’t Fury’s man supposed to meet us here to inform us of the problem?”

 

Before anyone could answer, the door burst open. The dark-haired man who swept in wore a tailor-made Italian suit and a dark-red tie. In his right hand he held a glass of whiskey. With his free hand he lifted his dark hat and tossed it onto the hat stand behind him with a sweeping gesture. “That’s always your problem Steve,” he called, raising his glass in a salute “you never ask the right questions.” He strode over to the trio and held out a hand to Thor. “Tony Stark. You might’ve heard of me.”

Steve looked sour. “Tony. About time you showed up. Did you get distracted by the girls upstairs?”

"Hah!" He threw back his head. "Why would I waste my time in a place like this? I own three places with twice the allure of this old dump."

"Watch it pal." Steve said icily. "That’s the boss’s club you’re talking about."

"Pssht." Tony waved him away and seemed about to add something when he noticed the young man at Steve’s side. "Bangerang Banner!" He exclaimed enthusiastically, slapping the awkward guy on his shoulder.

"Who?" Steve said, raising an eyebrow.

"Please don’t call me that." Bruce said softly, rubbing his shoulder, but Tony talked right over him.

"C’mon, don’t be like that!" Tony turned to Steve. "This man here makes the most amazing fireworks in town, if you know what I mean." He winked, and turned back to the bomb maker to pass him a cigarette. "Here, have a smoke on me." He turned towards Thor, but pointed back at Bruce at the last moment -  "Hey, careful which fuse you light, y’hear? I like this place."

The cigarette in his mouth twitched as Bruce smiled the smallest smile.

"Would you please take this seriously." Steve sighed.

Tony took a swig from his whiskey glass and flashed Steve a half-smile. “I am taking this seriously. While you were here making small-talk I did some snooping around.” He gestured at the armchairs and the four of them took a seat. Tony sat on the edge of his chair, gesturing with his glass to illustrate his story. “Like I said Steve, you don’t ask the right questions. But I’m in the business of knowing and there are rumors a plenty.” He drained his glass, got up and walked over to the bar to refill it. “It appears we’ve got an intruder on our turf. Calls himself Loki. He’s been smuggling guns into the city and it looks like he’s got big plans. We should whack him before things get out of hand.”

 

There was a loud scraping as Thor stood up so forcefully the armchair fell over. “Watch your tone! That’s my brother you’re talking about,” Thor shouted.

Tony forcefully set down his whiskey and walked around the bar to face him. “You’re family to the nutjob that’s threatening a peace Fury’s enforced for the past decade?”

Thor’s knuckles were white around his beer glass as he pointed threateningly with his free hand. “I grew up beside him. And I won’t let the likes of you harm him on the basis of rumors.”

"What are you talking about, ‘the likes of me’?" Tony shouted indignantly.

At this point Steve got between the two of them. “Look, we’re not making any decisions until Fury’s man gets here. So lets all just take a breath.”

But Tony wasn’t ready to let it pass. “Hey, my business is only just recovering after the last war. I’m not risking another whacko taking control of our territory.”

"You have no right to speak about him that way!" Thor bellowed.

Behind him, Bruce quietly got out of his seat. “I’d really rather not get involved.” He stammered as the three others began to talk at once.

 

"Well now boys." A new voice purred from the entrance. "There’s no need to fight." All four men stopped talking. In the doorway stood a slender young woman in a long black dress. She’d taken a position to best show off her features, one arm rested against the post, allowing the split of her dress to fall aside to show off a long leg in a black stiletto heel. She shook back her blonde curls and fixed each of the men with a strong look. She knew what effect she had and how to use it to the fullest.

The spell was broken when Thor’s beerglass slipped from his fingers and shattered.

"Watch the suit!" Tony shouted, hopping out of the way.

"Ah. I’ll get a rag." Bruce called, disappearing behind the bar.

Embarrased, Thor looked down at the puddle forming at his feet.

"Natasha." Steve smiled at her as she walked over to them. "Fury sent you?"

"Yes, he did." She confirmed. "I see the crew’s already here."

"Indeed. Let me introduce you."

"I believe I already know most of you." She nodded at Tony. As Bruce rejoined them she shot him an icy glare. He lowered his gaze, and was about to kneel down beside the spilt beer when Thor stopped him.

"That was my doing. Let me." He said, taking the rag from the young man and kneeling down himself.

"And you are?" Natasha asked with hostility.

"This is Thor." Steve gestured. "Loki’s brother? Apparently the boss sent him."

"I may be his brother," Thor intoned, looking up, "but I do not agree with his dealings."

Natasha made eye-contact with Steve. “You trust him?” He nodded. “Good enough for now. Let’s get to business.”

 

As they turned towards the armchairs there was suddenly the clicking of four guns being taken off the safety. In one of the chairs a man sat comfortably smoking a cigar. On instinct, all four men had drawn their guns on the intruder, but he seemed thoroughly unfazed by this. 

"Calm down." Natasha said, exasperated. "He’s with me. This is Clint Barton." Clint blew a smoke-ring before nodding his head.

Steve raised an eye-brow at her, then slowly pocketed his gun. The others followed his lead. “I’m assuming he’s a hitman too?”

"Correct." Clint’s voice was less deep than Steve expected, and he had an accent that he couldn’t quite place from the one word he spoke.

"Right." Steve said. "Welcome to the crew, Clint. Now, Natasha. Can we get started?"


End file.
